The Unknown's Judgement
by AnimeCraze102
Summary: It's not fair to be judged when you don't know my story. It may loo like I have it all when in truth I really don't, when the one thing that was important to me was ripped away from me and the other thing doesn't want to be near me. My life is hard, very hard and my life is slipping away because of it and all I ever get is judgement. SetoxJoey.
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNKNOWN'S JUDGEMENT**

**Hi everyone, haven't posted a story in a while, this a first shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it. If any of my previous readers are reading this, my other story has been discontinued, after reading it back, I realised it was horribly put together and the plot needs some work. I hope you enjoy this one and please leave feedback so I can know if any part needs help, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism.**

**POV while be indicated in author's notes, this is Seto's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The use of characters is solely for the entertainment of readers and not sales purposes.**

_'_Cold_, heartless freak, walking glacier, rich bastard, the same names repeat in my mind like a vicious cycle. Every second of a day, those words are uttered in my direction…and no one knows what I have to go through. I was trained not to feel, not to have any emotions, __**he **__made sure to test that by extending my 'lessons' if I so much as whimper when a wet , leather whip is brought down hard on my back. Well I have to give that man some credit, he almost succeeded in turning me into an unfeeling monster of the business world, but he failed. I was saved from the darkness that was etching its way into my soul by my younger brother, Mokuba. He was the last of my family who cared about me. He was another one of them to die._

_If I wasn't distracted by that stupid company, I would've been able to pay attention to the road; I would've been able to see that truck coming at us. I would've been able to keep Mokuba alive.'_

With these thoughts swirling in my head, I sit on the floor in the corner of my home office; the only light in the room was from the soft glow of my laptop. My body racking with sobs, I was clutching a picture of my dearest deceased brother. _'Why couldn't it have been me?' _ was the last thought I had before I fell asleep, too drained to stay awake.

The next day came, the rays of the sun shone through my window and landed in my eyes, forcing them to open. The atmosphere outside was bright and jovial with birds and the sound of children laughing as the left their houses to go to school. Completely opposite of my mood. The memories of last night came crashing down on me, which cleared up the confusion as to why I was in my office corner. I cursed to myself and got up out of the cramped space, but as I got up this sharp pain ran through my chest, as if a knife was trying to stab my heart out. I winced a bit then shrugged it off and proceeded to get ready for school.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, I was ready and downstairs drinking coffee and checking the stocks before I left. A sudden feeling of grief washed over me; usually Mokuba would be downstairs with me, eating sugar filled cereal and watching the morning cartoons. These thoughts led me to miss his shrieks of 'Big Brother' anytime I enter a room, to miss the times when he would tackle me and tell me how much he missed me anytime I came home from work. These five months have been very lonely without him. I felt tears prick at my eyes but I quickly brushed them away…_ 'I can't keep doing this'. _I quickly gathered my things and headed outside where the driver was waiting. Not before I glared at the maid who stared at me with pitying eyes. _'Too many memories were present in that house'._

Another day for me to go to that hell-hole they call school. Why I have to go is beyond me, I finished both high school and university curriculum by the time I was twelve and I own a major cooperation in gaming which supplies a large percentage to the economy. Stupid Government. To make it worse, Domino High of all places. Did those people swallow a bottle of stupid pills before making that decision? I could see the building coming up in the distance and I sighed to myself. Let the torture ensue.

Seven thirty, I'm early. No one would be here until eight o'clock, as expected the hallways are empty. I was hoping that my homeroom was empty but sadly enough, I found out it contained the geek squad, Yugi and his band of cheerleaders. Apparently I caught their attention because their conversation stopped and their eyes were on me. I just shrugged them off, went to my seat and took out a novel to read. Then the murmurs began. I've been staring at the same page for about five minutes listening to what they have to say which is not a normal thing for me to do.

"Man look at moneybags, acting all high an' mighty."

The Mutt. The bane of my existence. Sadly, the object of my affection.

Yes I have a crush on the mutt. The mangy, dirty, idiotic, loud-mouthed, irritating mutt. But I know the feelings won't be returned so I don't even bother dwelling on them.

"Relax Joey, he's just reading," said the friendship freak.

"Oh, so you're stickin' up for that bastard?!" the mutt barked.

"I'm not sticking up for him, I would never stick up for someone like Kaiba, I'm just saying be reasonable," she replied.

"I'll be reasonable when he stops being a prick!" the mongrel yelled. Always ready to pick a fight.

"Since when do mongrels have a say in anything, it's bad manners to talk about someone especially when they're in the same room as you, didn't your parents ever teach you that mutt," I said with a smirk.

"Damn you Kaiba!" the mongrel yelled.

"Whatever mutt," I said then returned back to my book. Another argument won. My mood always gets better when I insult him and his loser friends. He's cute when he's angry.

"That dirty bastard, who does he think he is, damn it, how da hell does Mokuba even put up wit' him?!" the blonde bellowed.

…My head snapped up at that statement. The image of Mokuba's terrified face, before his side of the car was hit, flashed before my eyes. The loud scream of my name echoed in my head and the last words that were uttered to him while that happened… _'Mokuba, shut up I'm on the phone!' _ The all too familiar stinging behind my eyes occurred. '_He's right, how did Mokuba put up with me?' _was my thought before I stormed out of the room.

I ran through the hallways, not really caring who saw my tears, as student who were arriving stared at me in shock, not giving a damn who thought I looked like a madman. I just needed to be by myself. I soon arrived at the boys bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls and slid down the wall, with my heart feeling like it's being ripped out of my chest and tears streaming down my face. My knees huddled up and my head between them. I released the tears of anguish, failure, frustration and anger in one loud, wrenching sob.

"_Damn that mutt! Who does he think he is? How dare he mention my brother like that? His name shouldn't be even called out of his mouth!"_

That stupid mongrel must have thought that it would be cool to pull a low blow. Why did I have to fall in love with that idiot? The same idiot who will never love me back or even care if I'm alive for that matter. My psyche is very well damaged. Damn it that pain is back, why is it getting worse? My chest feels like it's being stabbed with scissors and I don't know why.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled as I clutched my chest. My vision was getting blurry and my mind was going blank as the pain increased. But as soon as it started getting worse, it stopped, leaving me a little breathless in the process.

'_Well that was odd,' _I thought to myself. I got up slowly and exited the bathroom, receiving a few odd stares but a few death glares sent them scattering. I was getting irritated of their petulant staring. I got back to class realising that I was late for registration. Hearing the names being called I realised that the teacher, Ms. Suki, a greying old woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties, was way past the letter 'K' and most likely put me down as absent. Must be why she was glaring at me while reaching for her white-out.

"Glad you can join us Mr. Kaiba, care to explain why you were late," the old bat snarled.

"No." was my quipped and final response.

She humphed. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." A glare was my response.

The bell rang, signalling that classes were about to begin. I gathered my stuff and was about to exit when a voice, that I didn't want to hear right now, interrupted me.

"Yo Kaiba." The Mutt.

"What do you want Wheeler?" I snapped.

"Your nose is bleeding, looks pretty bad too, you should go have that checked out," he said.

"You surprise me mutt, didn't think you cared about me," I snapped.

"Oy, you don' have ta be an ass, I was jus' tryin' ta be nice, not like you know anything about it!" he snapped.

"You're right, I don't know anything about being nice so you don't have to worry about being nice to me," I said while wiping my nose. I grabbed my things and pushed passed him but I couldn't help but wonder if my ears heard right when the mutt muttered something.

"What did you say?" I asked angrily.

"I said that you should let people be nice and care about you, so when you fall flat on your face, someone's there to pick you up, but since you're such a giant asshole and push people away, you got nobody except your brother who's only a kid, I hope you fall so hard that when you reach your breaking point, you say that I was right and you should've listened to me!"

I really fell in love with an idiot!

"Let me tell you something mutt, I've already fallen on my face and I'm way beyond my breaking point, but guess what, when life chews you up and spits you out like it has done to me, you are forced to tough it out on your own, so keep your bullshit to yourself," I seethed through gritted teeth.

"What do you know about life, you're rich, filthy rich for that matter and you have people willing to throw themselves at your feet, and cater to your every whim, while normal people are fighting to survive and watch our backs!" he sneered.

Will he ever give up?

"If only you knew what I go through on a daily basis, you would think twice about your statements, now shut up and leave me alone, head to class, maybe you'll fill that empty head of yours," I said.

Looked like he got the message loud and clear because he dropped the subject and stalked out of the class, after he flipped me off. If only he knew...

Judgement #1- I am a giant ass who has it all and my life is easy, what a joke.

**So what did you think, please let me know by reviewing, remember suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll stick around for more. Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- THE ACCIDENT**

**Hey guys I would like to thank the reviewers who liked the story it gave me confidence in continuing, I would like more reviews and alerts a boost in confidence would be nice. Anyways here is another chapter and this in Seto's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The use of characters is solely based on entertainment purposes only.**

_***Dream Sequence***_

_The atmosphere was cold and dark, giving an eerie feel to it. The surroundings looked faded and slightly foggy. The funny thing about the environment I was in was that it was all too familiar. I felt myself being dragged to a building, like a force was tugging me in that direction. Before I could move, a flash of lights, which looked like it came from the headlights of a car, and a red sports car came speeding in my direction and I found myself planted in the backseat of the car, being faced with a slightly faded me and Mokuba. Suddenly everything came crashing down on me. It was the scene of the accident. I don't want to be in this nightmare, I'm trying to wake up but it seems that I can't. _

"_I don't want to see this! Why can't I wake up?! " I yelled or supposedly yelled since no sound came out of my mouth. I was forced to watch the horrifying scene yet again._

_I can see my brother's pouting face and angry eyes and I can see 'me' talking, more like yelling, on the phone and not focusing on the road._

"_Damn it, can't you imbeciles do anything right, I gave you simple instructions to follow and what do you idiots do, melt my entire system, why the hell did I hire any of you?!" 'I' yelled._

_I saw Mokuba roll his eyes and stare out the window. I remembered that we had an argument that earlier that day, made sense as to why he was glaring at my reflection in the window. I saw myself hang up the phone after the heated discussion with the employee and ran a hand through 'my' hair._

"_I sometimes wonder why I hired those people," 'I' muttered._

_Mokuba humphed and kept his gaze focused on the scenery outside which earned a sigh from 'me'._

"_Mokuba, I know you're upset that we didn't get to hang out like I promised but I'm very busy and you know that, why don't we hang out another time?" dream me pleaded._

"_You always say that you'll hang out with me but you always push your company first, it's like you love your precious company more than me!" Mokuba yelled._

"_Mokuba, I'm only doing this for you, I'm trying to make sure you have all that you need and something to fall back on in the future!" 'I' screeched._

"_All you have to do is make time for me, it isn't that hard Seto, just admit it, you care about the company more than you care about me!" Mokuba yelled._

"_How could you say that?! Do you realise that you're being very ungrateful and selfish?!" 'I' bellowed._

_I felt a pang of guilt as t heard one of the last few words that I said to Mokuba but I felt even guiltier when he said a phrase that I never wanted to hear from him._

"_I hate you Seto!" Mokuba yelled._

_That made a pang of hurt run through 'me' as I saw myself wince but was quickly changed to a look of annoyance and anger as 'my' phone rang._

"_I will discuss this with you later- what do you want now you moron!" 'I' yelled._

_Mokuba sighed and turned is gaze to the window. Not long after, his eyes widened into a look of fear after he saw a truck that was quickly heading towards us, and it looked like it had no intentions of stopping. Mokuba began to tug on 'my' sleeve._

"_Seto…" he squealed._

"_Not now Mokuba," 'I' said while shrugging him off._

"_Seto, there's a truck-"Mokuba started but was cut off by my final words._

"_Shut up Mokuba, I'm on the phone!" 'I' yelled._

_Then the bright flash of headlights came and hit us dead on from Mokuba's side. Then everything went black._

_I found myself into a new scene. I was in a faded looking hospital. Once again a force pulled me to a hospital room, which contained me connected to all sorts of machines and my entire lower body was wrapped in a cast._

'_I remember this day, it was the day I was told Mokuba had died,' I thought to myself._

_A nurse then came in and walked through me, I turned around and realised that 'I' was awake and was being told of Mokuba's death. I saw the tears running out of 'my' eyes and everything faded to black._

_A new scene was presented to me sadly._

'_When will this end, I don't want to see anymore.'_

_It was the day of Mokuba's funeral. It was a private one. It was only me, the priest and a close associate. Mokuba's casket was open revealing his body, well half of his body. He looked as if he were sleeping, and ready for tomorrow, to tell me about his day at school and grip me into that bone crushing hug after I come home from work…if only it was true. The scene faded to black…finally._

I jumped out of my sleep in cold sweat. My night shirt was soaked, my hair plastered to my face and my cheeks stiff with tears, but fresh ones started to leak.

"Why does this keep happening to me, I can't live my life this, Mokuba why did you have to go? I'm such a bastard," I whispered to myself.

I lied back down in bed and started to think and Joey's words, yes I called him Joey, were echoed in my mind.

"All you have is Mokuba and he's just a kid"

"Tch, even if he's a kid, it would be nice to have him now than nobody," I muttered bitterly before turning on my side and went to sleep.

Judgement #2- I'm adored by my younger brother and I'm taking it for granted because no one else will love me. I did take his love for granted and now he's dead. His adoration for me must have dried out because one his last few words to me was "I hate you Seto"

**So what do you think, let me know by reviewing. Bye.**


End file.
